Courtney Sheldon (Monster Rim)
Courtney Sheldon is a reprogrammed MONARCH Systems Series 200 Android, or R-200, is a variant of the Series EXD-9 Infiltrator Droid mass-produced by MONARCH. History As the Titan discovery and creation progressed, eco-terrorists acquired more and more MONARCH weapons and tech from captured factories, and uncovered warehouses. As a result, MONARCH decided to harden it's security and defense against these eco-terrorists and add new features to aid in the destruction of these groups. Thus, the Series R-200 Android is created in 2003. With its upgraded files, toughened endoskeleton, stronger joints and hydraulics, improved power cells, electronic adrenaline system, limited skin regeneration, reboot ability, data evaluation and predictive forecasts, the Series R-200 is a far more dangerous threat than its predecessor, the EXD-9 Droid. One of these models was stolen by a rogue mechanic and extensively modified to wear a human disguise and gave it the memories of his deceased daughter Courtney which were recorded via camcorder and took her in as his own daughter. She lived her life as a normal teenage girl and went to the Nublar University where she met Kai Zerros and both girls quickly made friends with each other. Although Kai knew that something was off with her skin tone and eyes which reminded her of a mannequin and brushed it off. It was later revealed as a robot when a group of eco-terrorists invaded the Nublar University and among them was an EXD-9 Droid which quickly recognised her as a MONARCH Asset and before she could react, she was mercilessly ripped apart by the Droid but due to her tough endoskeleton, she barely survived the attack and before the EXD-9 could deliver the final blow, Kai along with Skylar and Abigail came running into the campus with the Utahsinoraptor giving chase and killing most of the terrorists including the EXD-9 which inadvertently saved Courtney's life. Personality Courtney often appears emotionless towards people that she does not know. Unlike the other R-200 units, her aggression level is relatively low, which makes her, along with Alpha-X, one of the two "safe" R-200 to humans. She usually tries to start conversations with other people however, she often comes out as emotionless, but sometimes there is a possibility to have a philisophical conversation with her. She is quick to anger, but can be quickly calmed down with cute things, such as cats. At the same time, she also takes pleasure in hugging the struggling cat like a doll. She would often hug things she finds cute until someone of authority would tell her to let go. She would pastes a Smiley Face Sticker on the things that she likes. Skills The 150-kilogram R-200 endoskeleton has been upgraded from the EXD-9, though these are not necessarily visible from the outside. The main modification to the R-200 is its increased titanium alloy armour. Tougher and more resilient, the R-200 has also been equipped with more powerful servo motors and hydraulic systems, making it far faster and stronger than the T-800. Unfortunately, tthe titanium was replaced with iron with due to the modifications made to her to make her more human. After her vivisection by the EXD-9, a giant titanium claw as mounted on her right arm, it can be used as a shield or a scissors-like melee weapon that can be used to crush almost anything in it's grip. The scissor form fully utilized the maximum output of her improved hydraulic servos. Category:Fan-made characters Category:Mecha-People